Young Justice One-Shots
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfBacon
Summary: Just some One Justice One (And occasionally two) shots. If you have any ideas pleas PM or review it! Ships that I will write about: Zatanna x Robin/Nightwing/Dick Grayson, M'gann x Conner/Superboy, Artemis x Wally/ Kid Flash
1. The Triple Date

Hey **people! Reviews are greatly appreciated and if you have an idea for a one shot you could PM me or just review it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of their characters**

 **NOTE: CONNER,WALLY, ARTEMIS, M'GANN AND ZATTANA KNOW THAT ROBIN IS DICK**

 ** _Authors P.O.V._**

"Connor! Wally!" Dick yelled for both his friends. They both came running down, Conner was wearing what he usually does but instead of a superman symbol it was just a plain black T-Shirt. Wally was wearing jeans and a white T-shirt and Dick was wearing a black and blue Nike shirt and jeans.

They were indeed going on a triple date. They didn't dress that nice sense they all agreed on trying not to go anywhere fancy. So instead they had all agreed on a bowling ally that also had and arcade and roller skating rink in it. It was called 'That Place' weird name I know but it was really popular.

The boys dates walked in dressing casually (I don't feel like making up more outfits) "Okay, are we ready to go?" Dick asked cautiously "Yes! Can we just go already!" Wally eagerly asked. "Yeah, yeah..." Dick replied annoyed.

0o0o0o0

'The Place' was really cool, Wally begged to go to the arcade at least once today, so they decided to do bowling, go to the arcade, then go skating. "Wall-Man? Really?" Artemis asked her boyfriend with a laugh.

The order was:

M'gann

Artemis

Connor

Wally

Zatanna

Dick

'Of course the Martian whose never played before has to go first.' M'gann thought to herself maybe she could- "No using your powers Megan!" Artemis whispered in her ear, using her earth name incase someone did hear it.

M'gann, although for her first time, she actually did pretty good, knocking down four pins her first go and three her second. Artemis was next getting 7 her first and 2 on her second "Ahh! Just one more away!" Wally whined. "It was my turn...Wall-Man."

"I know it's just...I guess I need to feel some sympathy for the other players?" Artemis rolled her eyes and watched as Conner tried he got 9 on his first try but just barley missed it on his second. Then it was Wally "Let me show you all how it's done!" Wally bloated over-confidently. He threw the ball down the lane it landed in the gutter "Is that really how it's done?" Dick asked laughing.

"I-I had a sore hand okay!" the teen said grabbing another ball. This time it didn't go into the gutter, it instead knocked down 6 pins. "I would've gotten the rest of the four if it weren't for my sore hand!" Wally exclaimed plopping onto one of the seats. "Excuses, excuses." Zatanna laughed grabbing a ball and throwing it down it knocked down 9 pins and her second try she just barley hit the final one and it fell in.

"Yeah! That's my girl!" Dick cheered going over to his girlfriend (Meanwhile Wally is still sulking) "But uh watch a real champ do it." Dick bloated cracking his knuckles "Okay, 'real champ'." Zatanna laughed putting quotation marks around real champ.

Dick grabbed one of the bowling balls and it went flying down the lane hitting the middle and giving him a strike. Wally jumped up from his seat. "No fair!" he said before sulking again. "Don't worry, you'll still have other chances that was only one slot we still have 9 more to go." Artemis laughed and kissed him on the cheek

0o0o0o0o

"Woohoo arcade games!" Wally's defeat in bowling easily left his mind once they started getting tickets for the games.

1st: Dick

2nd: Zatanna

3rd: Artemis

4th: Conner

5th: M'gann

6th: Wally

Wally kept calling Artemis a traitor since she did better then him but now he was trying to force her to go into the photo booth.

Meanwhile

"So, uh what do you want to do?" M'gann questioned Conner. "Uh Conner?" she waved her hand in front of his face before looking at what he was looking at and she smiled. It was an arm wrestling contest someone was doing at there table. The guys were bringing their girlfriends over and put ten dollars on the table and who ever won against the buff guy gets all the money on the table.

As it seems no one has ever beat the guy...but no one with super strength went up against him. "Oh! Why didn't you say so! Let's go!" M'gann exclaimed running with Conner over to the table. "Ah another one." the man laughed. "Put the money on the table." Conner did so and the man put his arm up Conner did the same and then it started almost as quickly as it ended.

The bang on the table made everyone around them turn there heads, but unlike all the other times the man lost, "A deals a deal Amigo." the man said handing Conner the money. Conner nodded and walked off holding M'gann close.

Meanwhile

"Can't believe you talked me into this." Artemis grumbled "Just smile for the camera! Our kids will see this on our fridge one day!" Wally exclaimed "K-Kids?" Artemis stuttered but then Wally without a warning put in the money and Artemis forced a smile. Once it was over she started to stand up but Wally pushed her back down.

"It's over." Artemis began "Oh please dot tell me we're doing it again." she groaned. "No, no, were not." Wally said and then before Artemis could at anything he kissed her...

Meanwhile

"I-I don't know how to skate." Zatanna admitted. "Well I do, but I'm horrible at it and definitely cant do it as good as you." she finished staring at Dick who was doing tricks. "You'll get it soon, now stop holding onto the wall." Dick laughed. His girlfriend did so but almost tripped and grabbed his shoulder to save herself. "Okay now just act like your walking left, right, left, right." Dick repeated over and over.

In about 5 minutes Zatanna finally let go on Dicks shoulder and was doing it. "Yes! I'm doing it! I'm doing it! Babe look I'm actually doing it!" to the rest of the people there she looked like a psychopath yelling a bunch of crazy things but to Dick she looked like the girls of his dreams...yelling a bunch of crazy things.

The Boy Wonder sped up to his girlfriend and laughed "You don't have to get to over excited." he said

"Says you." she commented. "Uh Dick...?" he looked up at her and flashed one of his famous smiles. "I'm kinds hungry can we go get something to eat." Dick nodded "Wally and Miss M texted me the same thing.

 **I didn't exactly know how else to end it but yeah...once again reviews are always appreciated and if you have any ideas for a one shot then you can either PM me or just review it. Oh and always remember:**

 **If You're Not Smiling, You're Doing It Wrong- Alex Wassabi**

 **You're Beautiful, You're One Of A Kind, Smile More-Roman Atwood**


	2. The Hypnosis

**This idea is from mrdbznarutofan sorry if I spelled it wrong.**

 _ **Authors P.O.V.**_

"Can't believe I'm actually doing this." Artemis groaned. "The tickets were on sale babe! How could I pass it down?" Wally stated defending himself. "You didn't have to you could've gave them to Zatanna magic is her thing." she said crossing her arms "Woah, woah, woah! He's not just a magician, he's a hypnotist." Wally said "Oh really? How long did it take you to correctly pronounce that word?" she questioned.

"That's not the point...a few hours." he said mumbling the last part

o0o0o0o0o0

"I see a few of you don't believe that I am doing this with real magic, so how about I hypnotize someone from the crowd." Everyone was raising their hands eagerly except for Artemis who was trying to hide herself so she wouldn't get picked. "You, the blonde girl." he stated pointing to her. Artemis let out a groan and went up to the stage.

Artemis was just looking at the crowd ignoring the man "Okay, what is your name?" me asked. 'Artemis." she answered without hesitation. He started doing weird things with his hands "Only pay attention to my hands." he stated. Artemis followed the directions. Once he stopped and faced the crowd Artemis was staring in the same place.

"Whenever I poke her forehead she will fall into deep hypnosis and once I poke it again she will wake up and do as I said." He told the crowd. The magician walked up to her and poked her in the forehead and she started staring strait at him. "You are a foreign woman and you have no idea where you are." he ordered and then poked her in the forehead again.

She blinked for a minute nd then looked around lost "Where am I? Who are you?!" She had the accent and everything. "You are in America." the man stated and she looked confused. "How did I get here?" she asked the magician walked up to her and poked her in the forehead causing her to go back to normal. "So you gonna start or what?" Artemis asked.

The crowd laughed and she had a confused expression on her face. "Do More!" A couple people in the crowd yelled and then more and more people started doing the same. Artemis was still confused.

The ma walked up to her and poked her once again in the forehead. He thought for a second and then his face lit up. "You cannot walk, and you have extreme stage fright." he poked her in the forehead once more and right when he did she fell to the floor. Artemis then looked at the crowd and her face got red. "W-What a-am I doing u-up here?" she asked stuttering crazily.

0o0o0o0o0

The man let Artemis freely go but she had insisted not to let her out of the hypnosis since she was positive it wasn't true since she still didn't believe it.

"How many times do I have to tell you! It's true! You fell to the floor right when he poked you in the forehead." Wally stated laughing. "Prove it." Artemis challenged. "Okay, what is something you really don't want to do?" he asked. "Have you're kids." she stated.

"What! Just imagine a little archer with super speed!" he said getting off topic. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

o0o0o0o0

"What do we do now?" Artemis asked after they finished the movie "You know I would mind if you could-" Wally stopped mid-sentence and looked at her in the eyes moving his finger toward her forehead. "What are you doing?" she never got an answer and once she was poked she slouched and stared into her boyfriends eyes.

"whenever anyone says massage then you have to massage their backs." he said he added in the anyone part just so one day when their older and someone walks by saying massage she goes up to them and does so looking super weird. "And once they say stop then stop." he then said giving her a bit on sympathy.

He poked her on the forehead once more and she just stared at him, "Did you just poke me?" she asked with a laugh. "Anyways what were you going to say?"

"Massage." he ordered. "Why would I do that?" she asked but then found herself giving her boyfriend a massage. "What am I doing? she questioned herself.

"Babe you're amazing what did I ever do to deserve you?" Artemis groaned "Apparently not enough." she said "What! I always give you massages..." he lied.

0o0o0o0 (Next Day)

Artemis B06 (I think she is anyways) Zatanna B08. Zatanna walked in looking aggravated and ready to kill someone while Artemis just looked confused. "What's wrong Zee?" Robin asked getting up off the couch and walking over.

"Wally dropped her off at my house and she started asking me stupid questions." Zatanna started explaining "First she asked me who she was then who I was THEN what she had on her back!"

Artemis took out her bow then the bag filled with arrows off of her back "Seriously guys! What is this stuff, and who are you?! Wait, WHO AM I?!"

The team went up to her and tried explaining things while Wally was sitting on the couch cracking up. All he could hear was questions the team where asking her. "How do you not know what a bow is?"

"You're Artemis! How do you not know that!"

"The arrow goes into the bow and you shoot it! Your amazing at this sort of stuff!"

"What is wrong with you?!"

"EVERYONE STOP!" Zatanna yelled and the room became silent except for Wally's laughter. "What's so funny Kid Mouth?! Your girlfriend probably doesn't even remember who YOU are!" Zatanna screamed. Wally stood up his laughter starting to die down and walked up to Artemis. He simply poked her in the forehead and she looked around the room.

"What's wrong with Zatanna?"

0o0o0o0

"No Wally!" Artemis scolded. "But it's funny!" he defended "No! I swear if you poke my forehead you wont be seeing these lips for a year!" She threatened and her boyfriend just pouted. "Fine! But-"

"No! No buts Wallace!" she stated "Fine! I'm done I swear!" he said putting up his hands. "One question though." his girlfriend stared at him angrily. "Since I agreed to it...can I see those lips now?"

"Defiantly."

 **Sorry if it's not what you expected! It was the only thing I could think of!**

 **Oh and always remember:**

 **If You're Not Smiling You're Doing It Wrong- Alex Wassabi**

 **You're Beautiful, You're One Of A Kind, Smile More- Roman Atwood**


	3. Prank Wars

**There is another Prank Wars YJ story which you should defiantly check out! But I changed this one up a little!**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

"Your so gonna lose Wally!" Robin cockily stated. "Wwwwwwhhhhhhhaaaaaaatttttt?" Wally dragged. "Get ready to lose Bird Boy." He stated. "What is it with you two?" Raquel asked rolling her eyes. "Prank wars, run away, far away." Robin warned. "Why? Cant be that bad." Artemis laughed. "I mean that's what you think, but what would girls know about pranking anyways?"

 **(I know I wrote this but I hate Wally right now XD)**

"Haha your screwed." Robin whispered in his friends ear. "What! We actually know a lot more about pranking then you might think!" Zatanna stated. "Uh, what's pranking?" M'gann asked with the tilt of her head "Not helping." Raquel said to the Martian. "I bet you us guys can beat all of you in this!" Wally challenged grabbing Conner and K'haldur (I don't know how to spell his name lol I'll probably call him AquaLad the rest of the time)

"W-What?" They both asked. "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" Artemis yelled grabbing her friends and walking to one of the rooms. "I did not agree to this." AquaLad stated and Conner just nodded. "To late!" Wally stated.

Robin sighed and rubbed his head "What wrong bro? Mad that you have to go up against your girlfriend?" Wally asked laughing. "N-No! I can, AND will beat her and her team!" Wally shrugged "If you say so bro."

* * *

It was five minutes until the war finally began, when it was just Dick and Wally they only had an hour to get ready since they had months to get the supplies they needed, but since there were now teams and they didn't have months they decided to have it be two hours so the girls can go shopping and stuff.

Robin grabbed a microphone that was connected to all the speakers (Which there was one in every room) "Okay 5 minutes until it officially starts I just wanted to go through the rules

1\. No leaving the cave

2\. No time outs

Since we are to lazy to make more then two pies you each have silly string bottles girls have pink string boys have blue, once you have successfully pranked a person from the other team spray them and they are out, there's a timer and when it rings it goes all out last one standing wins it for their team and gets to take the entire team to a surprise place loser team has to pay for the stuff there, in an hour if there are still people from each team in then we will take a break and set up more pranks."

* * *

3

2

1

RIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG

Everyone came out of the rooms they were in and either hid or just went strait to the main room in that case only Conner.

He walked to the kitchen looking around cautiously. The girls had a mental link set up while the boys just had the normal communicators in their ears.

'I set up all of the booby traps in the main room for the girls make sure none of you guys run into them." Robin reminded while Wally was cracking up on the other end 'Haha he said booby.'

Meanwhile M'gann was hiding in a cabinet waiting for her boyfriend to come she wasn't just going to pop out and scare him she took the form of a monkey. The thing he hated the most. She hated the idea of pranking him but she was NOT going to pay for a place the boys where going to pick most likely an arcade or something.

"Where are they?" He asked M'gann tensed up as she heard him start opening the cabinets. She took out her silly string and got ready to jump she got more and more nervous every time he got closer then he was at hers, he finally opened it and she jumped at him "AHH! I HATE MONKEYS!" He yelled then M'gann turned back to her normal form and sprayed him." He wasn't angry because of the monkey anymore.

"SUPERBOYS DOWN ROB HE'S DOWN WE LOST HIM!" Wally over dramatically screamed. "Don't worry, they still need to pass the booby traps." Robin stated and Wally stated laughing again.

"You know what to do right AquaLad?" Robin asked "Yes." Is all he said. He was on the ceiling with his swords out he was going to take all the water from the faucets Conner turned on before looking through the cabinets then make a water dragon and scare who ever was next to come into the room.

* * *

"Trust me you don't want to go in there." Green Lantern stated "What's the worst that can happen? well that the man of steel cant handle." Superman said "Trust me, last time I went in there the couches were flipped over, the sink was flooding, the TV was broke, chairs were hanging on the ceiling, shall I go on?" he said Superman shrugged and walked into the zeta tube "I Warned you!" Green Lantern reminded.

Superman 01 The zeta tube announced he walked in and saw M'gann hanging from the ceiling covered in water, Artemis glued to the floor, Superboy mumbling something about monkeys, and Wally in the corner in a ball rocking back and forth, and AquaLad sitting on the couch calmly, and all of them covered in either blue or pink silly string.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis angrily asked. "It was my turn to check in..." He said "Your regretting it aren't you?" M'gann asked and Superman nodded. "Where's Zatanna and Robin?" he asked. "Last two, I feel bad for Zatanna." AquaLad said "Oh please! We have the best prank!" Artemis defended "Trust me, you cant prank Robin, it's utterly impossible." Wally said still rocking back and forth.

* * *

"Robin! We seriously need to talk." Zatanna said tears coming in her eyes (She's an amazing actor) They went to the main room where everyone was "It'll be easier this way." she said she took out a pregnancy test and handed it to him it had a faint + sign on it. She was waiting for him to freak out. "I'm going to die! I cant take care of this kid!" He began. He went closer to her "I'm sorry, I really don't want one parent to take care of it but..." Zatanna's tears then became real "W-What!? Babe! I swear it's just a-" then blue silly string was covering her "Prank." she finished

Robin then cheered

"Get your money ready girls!"

 **The place they are taking them will be another One-shot so watch out for that! Once again check out the Prank Wars that gave me this idea! Reviews and ideas are always appreciated! And always remember:**

 **If You're Not Smiling You're Doing It Wrong-Alex Wassabi**

 **You're Beautiful, You're One Of A Kind, Smile More-Roman Atwood**


End file.
